Just Go with the Flow
by KizunaCho
Summary: Karasuno's volleyball team seemed to get in a mix up with Karasuno's basketball team for scheduling gym practice times. Little did they know that the basketball team is a worthy opponent which they can learn from. KageyamaxOC


**Chapter One:**

**CHALLENGE**

_Persistence can change failure into extraordinary achievement. _

_-Simon Bruty_

**I do not own Haikyuu! It is the product of Furudate Haruichi's hard work! All original characters belong to me, unless stated otherwise.**

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Masa pass the god dammed ball!" an angry voice called out to the small brown haired boy. A snarky reply was shot back at the voice.

"We're on different teams you idiot!" he let out a huff and dribbled the basketball in his hands quickly scanning his surroundings, "Ueda-senpai!" he let out a small grunt and quickly tossed the ball to the blonde haired boy that was on his team. Said boy easily caught the ball in his hands and quickly darted through the court avoiding the opposing team; with a small jump and a flick of his wrist he tossed the ball in the air.

"Wha- That's not fair!" a gruff voice shouts out, the squeaks of his shoes echoed through the gym as he ran towards the airborne ball.

"Tajima you idiot! Just get the rebound!"

"I can deflect it before it goes in! I got this!" the red head bent his knees before jumping towards the hoop and ball, arms out ready to deny the basketball from passing through the hoop. "Ha! I told you I could- oh shi-!" The red heads eyes widened slightly when he saw a dark shadow loom over him, a large hand grabbed the ball which was in the air and slammed the ball into the hoop with a loud swish. The two boys that were near the net landed on the court with a small thump as they watched the ball bounce and roll away to the side. "Ahhhh, damnit Kame! I forgot that you were on their team!" The tall basketball player looked at his teammate and gave him a small nod and patted his head, which was swatted away by the red headed boy. "Don't do that! I've told you so many times!"

"Tajima-san don't mind!"

The flustered red head turned around to see one of the twins waving carelessly at him. "Che. Don't coddle me Kikuchi-san." A carefree laugh was given to him in return. An audible scoff was heard which made him whip his head back in front of him. "Shut up, Seiya-teme!" he pointed an accusing finger towards the other twin who was trying to stifle his laughter behind his hand. "We're supposed to be on the same team!"

"Maa, maa~" Ikki nervously pushed up his thick rimmed glasses with one of his fingers while the other tried to coax the two to stop arguing.

"Bakima-senpai I told you to get the rebound." The grey headed twin gave him a smirk before turning around and shrugging his shoulders, "You never listen."

"Why you…!"

"Maa, maa~" the older twin glanced at the two with a tired expression as Tajima ran after his brother screaming out threats. His teammate strolled up beside him casually laughing at the two and patted the older twin on the back reassuringly.

"Don't mind them Ikki-san, you know that they are always like this." The brunette sighed and nodded sadly, silently agreeing with the blonde. Another hand was placed on his head which made him look up at his tall friend who gave him a small smile and another pat on the head which made the brunette sigh once more.

"Okay guys, enough playing around; get back to practice."

"Osu!"

The squeaking of shoes being rubbed on the court resounded and the beating of the basketball being dribbled continued. Outside of the gym a familiar orange haired first year was humming happily to himself as he skipped along the pathway connecting from the school to the gym.

_I'm going to get some practice in during lunch so I can impress Kageyama with my awesome spikes~_ The orange head stopped in front of the gym door and noticed that they were open. "Huh?" tilting his head he walked up the stairs and peered through the door to see who was occupying the gym during this time. However before he could see who was actually in there his face was met with a hard basketball. Hinata let out a small 'oomfh' before falling backwards onto the ground. The sound of footsteps passed through Hinata's ears as he stared at the ceiling above him. _What just-_ His eyes widened when a large shadow loomed over him. _G-giant!_ Concerned grey eyes looked down at the orange haired boy who was lying on the ground as he went to retrieve the basketball.

"Oi! Kame-senpai, what's taking you so long?" Masa poked his head out of the gym to see his senpai hovering over a small child who was lying on the ground with a horrified expression. "Eh? You're scaring the kid senpai." Kame looked over to Masa who stepped out from behind the door and walked over to him. He took a quick glance at Hinata and noticed the bump that was starting to form on his forehead. "Ah! Captain! Captain! We need the first aid kit! Tajima-senpai hit a kid!" the sound of rushed footsteps were heard which was followed by a, "What?!"

Hinata stared at the giant above him and stared to tear up; _I just wanted to practice my spike._

* * *

"How do you feel Hinata-san?" Hinata looked up at the teen that was in front of his which he quickly found out was the captain of the basketball team.

"A-ah. I feel better now, thank you Koizumi-senpai." Koizumi smiled and nodded at the orange head while placing the bandages back into the first aid kit.

"I'm glad to hear that, sorry again that you got hit." Koizumi bowed to Hinata which he gave a flustered 'it's okay.' The spectacled captain glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "Tajima, I think you owe Hinata-san an apology." The red head replied with a grunt and a shrug of his shoulders while looking off to the side.

"Tajima…" Koizumi's voice gave him a warning as he eyed him carefully.

"Ah, it seems that Bakima-senpai can't apologize properly to his kouhai." The younger of the Kikuchi twins scoffed and shrugged his shoulders and shook his head with false disappointment. This only made the red head even more peeved before he grabbed the front of his collar.

"Huuh?! You have something to say to me brat?" Tajima gave Seiya a menacing sneer and tightened his grip on his collar. Seiya just laughed and blew a raspberry at his face which added to Tajima's anger.

"Maa, maa~" large hands were suddenly on both teens heads and forcefully prying them apart; Ikki gave a reprimanding look towards his brother and softly scolded Tajima. The younger twin winced as the hand on his head tightened slightly making Tajima snort beside him. But he quickly stopped when he too also felt the hand on his head tighten its grip. Ikki looked up at his tall friend and smiled, "Thank you Kame-san." The tall giant nodded softly and kept his steady hold on the two teens under him.

"Tajima." Koizumi gave the red head a pointed look, telling him to apologize to the first year. A small grumble past his lips and he straightened up his posture. Kame gently let go of his hold on both teens and pushed them forward. Tajima stiffly walked up to Hinata who gave him a nervous smile, the red head bowed slightly and mumbled an apology. Koizumi, who was beside him gave him a hard whack on the back was a warning.

"Sorry, Hinata." Tajima straightened his posture and looked off to the side avoiding the gaze of the orange headed kouhai. Hinata let out a nervous laugh and rubbed his sore forehead.

"I-it's ok senpai." Koizumi nodded in approval and patted Hinata on the back a bit too roughly which made the smaller teen jerk forward wincing in pain. The rest of the basketball team looked at each other before walking back towards the court to tidy it up before lunch break was over. A small knock on the door was heard and the basketball team captain looked to see who it was.

"Excuse me." Hinata paled at the voice and shrunk back on the bench. And attempted to hide behind the tallest member of the basketball team who gave him a questioning look. Koizumi walked towards the black haired teen and greeted him.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm just looking for someone, he's around this height, orange hair?" said teen held his arm up to his chest to give an example of how tall the person he was looking for was.

Koizumi nodded, "Ah, you're looking for Hinata then." Koizumi nodded towards the bench where the small teen was gripping onto tightly. "He is over there, there was a bit of an accident." Hinata stared the floor, listening to the familiar sounds of steps come his way.

"Hinata-baka."

Hinata shivered and slowly brought his gaze up towards the familiar setter, "K-Kageyama…hi…" He started to sweat as Kageyama gave his a piercing stare. "Heh…heh…" he let out a nervous laugh as Kageyama reached out to grab the top of his head.

"Class is starting." Kageyama's grip on the short haired teen tightened, "Let's go." Hinata lost all colour from his face and followed the setter, his walk seemed almost zombie like. As the two walked towards the door Koizumi smiled good naturedly at the two and bid them farewell.

Masa blinked at the scene that was played out before him before tossing the last basketball into the cart, "Well that was weird." He scratched the back of his head, "What sports team did the kid say he was on again?"

"I believe it was the volleyball team, my cute little kouhai~" Masa whipped his head backwards and glared at the blonde who was chuckling at him.

"Don't call me that Ueda-senpai!" Masa blushed and grabbed the handles of the cart filled with basketballs and stomped towards the equipment room. Ueda chucked once more while walking towards his bag, "Ah, always to tsundere my dear Masa-chan~" An angry 'shut up' was heard from the equipment room. Koizumi shook his head at his team's antics before grabbing his phone and texting a quick message to the manager. Ikki walked up next to him and glanced at the phone in his senpai's hand.

"Texting Ryo?"

"Mmmhmm, she wanted to eat with her friends today. I'm just telling her that she has to be at the gym after school for practice. Ikki nodded and handed Koizumi's bag to him which he took gratefully.

* * *

"Slow down Hinata-baka." Kageyama let out a small 'tsk' at his fellow teammate who ran towards the gym. School was out and the volleyball team had afterschool practise as usual. Once the two first years got to the door of the gym they saw the others standing in front of it.

"Huh? Huh? What's going on here Tanaka-senpai?" Hinata curiously looked up at Tanaka who gave a scowl to whoever was inside the gym.

"These punks think they have the gym today, but they got it all wrong." Hinata jumped slightly to see who Tanaka was talking about, when he saw who was inside the gym he recognized them as the basketball team who he met earlier. Daichi was talking to the captain of the basketball team trying to sort out what was happening.

"I thought the volleyball team booked this day after school." Daichi looked towards Koizumi who tilted his head while his arms were crossed.

"No? I thought it was the basketball club turn to use the gym today wasn't it?" Sugawara frowned and softly called Kiyoko and asked her to bring the schedule which had the booked times.

"Ah, see here." Sugawara handed the clipboard to Koizumi who took it from him and read the schedule times. A confused look crossed his face while handing the clipboard back to the silver haired teen.

"That's odd, we also have the same but instead of volleyball club it says basketball." He gave them a motion to wait and called one of his team members. "Masa, can you call Ryo to see where she is?" Masa blinked and nodded at his senpai and took out his phone from his bag. Koizumi turned his attention back at Daichi again and gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry about this, if you don't mind waiting for out manager to come, I'm sure we can figure something out." Daichi nodded, and told the volleyball members to come inside the gym to wait while things are settled. Tanaka however was peeved, he boldly walked up to one of the basketball team members who were chatting amongst each other and gave them and intimidating look.

"You guys are wasting precious practise time! Who do you think you are-ack!" His though guy speech was cut off when Daichi tugged at the collar of his uniform and gave his a look.

"Sorry about him, he gets too excited sometimes."

Tajima let out a small snort and muttered something about 'baldy and his temper issues.' That said 'baldy' heard this and whipped his head around and have Tajima a menacing stare which the red headed teen returned. Both teens were whacked at the back of their heads by their captains causing them to retreat to opposite ends of the gym. Tanaka muttered under his breath say thing along the lines of 'at least we have a cute manager.'

The sound of the gym door sliding open caught everyone's attention; a cherry headed girl walked into the gym slightly out of breath and closed the door shut behind her. "Sorry, sorry! I'm late!" She ran up to Koizumi who gave her a reassuring smile, ignoring the rants of Masa and her being late. While the newly arrived girl talked to the basketball team captain, the colour of Tanaka's face drained.

"C-cute."

"A-ah." Tanaka turned to his right to see Nishinoya eyeing the new girl with a starry look. Tanaka sniffed loudly, "Why do they have a cute manager as well?!" He overdramatically covered his eyes with his arms while tears fell from his face.

"Daichi-san." Koizumi walked towards the volleyball captain and nodded towards the girl who was beside him, "This is our manager, Kawahara."

"Ah! Nice to meet you Daichi-san!" Kawahara bowed politely to the dark haired teen, "I hear that there has been a bit of a mix up for the gyms scheduling." Kawahara flipped though her small planner in her hands, "It seems that the teachers forgot to inform one of us about it."

"Ah, its fine." Daichi nodded, "However, we would like to use the gym to practice if that's okay with you Kawahara-san."

The cherry haired teen glanced at her captain, "Mmm, we would like to use it to…" she slowly looked towards her team and to the other team that was on the opposite side. "Ah! How about if we have a small game?"

"Game?"

"Yes, how about we decide what game we will play by rock, paper, scissors and whichever team wing we play what sport they play and whoever wins can get the gym for today!" Kawahara nodded to herself, "Also that way we can get some practice in!"

Daichi thought about the idea and nodded his head in agreement, "Sure that sounds fine."

"Captain I volunteer to be out teams rep!" Tanaka raised his hand up and ran towards him. "N-nice to meet you Kawahara-san! I'm Ryunosuke Tanaka, I am in second year and my hobbies are-argh!" Daichi grabbed the back of his collar again, apologizing to the two.

"It's fine Daichi-san!" Kawahara smiled at Tanaka who melted and a blissful expression appeared on his face. "Tajima-kun, why don't you be our representative?"

"Hah?" Tajima gave the girl a disbelieving look, "You're kidding me right?"

Kawahara smiled at the red head, "I said. Ta-ji-ma-kun, why don't you be our representative?" Tajima stiffened and gulped at the look the girl was giving him and nodded hastily before walking next to her.

"O-of course Ryo-chan…" he glared at Tanaka, "I'd be honoured." The two delinquents of both teams faced each other one hand behind their backs.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors!"

"…"

"HA! I WIN!" Tanaka held his hand which was in the 'victory' sign up in the air which represented scissors. "Looks like we're going to have a volleyball match!" Tajima let out a 'tsk' and walked back towards the rest of his team. Koizumi sighed and smiled at Daichi.

"Well, it seems like we will have to face the volleyball team in a volleyball match."

Daichi nodded, "It seems so." The two captains stared at each other for a moment before turning their backs and walking towards their team. Hinata stared at what had played out in front of him confused.

"Um, senpai? Isn't playing a volleyball watch against the basketball team kind of cheating?" he scratched the back of his head, "I mean, we **are** the volleyball team." Tsukishima grunted, agreeing with the short teen. Sugawara smiled at them and shrugged, "This of it this way, we get to practice against another opponent." The volleyball team walked to their side of the court while the others helped set the nets up.

"Tajima you idiot."

"Ow! Don't hit me you jerk!"

"Why did you have to loose, now we have to play volleyball." Masa crossed his arms, "If I wanted to play volleyball I would have joined the volleyball team."

"Masa." Said teen turned his head to his childhood friend, "Shut up."

"Ahh~ Ryo, why are you always so mean to me?" Masa sighed and grumpily walked to their side of the court next to Kame.

"I think I'll sit this one out you guys, but have fun!" Ren ran his fingers though his blonde hair and causally walked towards the benches.

"Ehhh? Ren-senpai you're not gonna play?" Masa frowned, Ren chuckled, "Are you going to miss your senpai, my cute kouhai?" Masa gave his a blank stare and ignored the blondes teasing. Koizumi walked next to Kiyoko, "I'll help keep score too, if you don't mind."

"What, but that means there's only five players on your team!" Hinata yelled from across the court which Kageyama told him to pipe down.

"Ah! I'll play!" the cherry headed girl leaped from her seat from the bench and walked to where the empty space was on their side. "It could be fun!" The volleyball team looked at each other concerned.

"Ah. But Kawahara-san, we don't want you to…" Sugawara silently trailed off, eyes glancing to the side.

"Haaah? You think our Ryo-chan can't handle you guys?" Tajima started to walk towards the net, stomping his feet as he walked.

"Tajima-kun." Kawahara sent the red haired teen a glare which stopped him in his tracks and made him retreat to his position. "It's fine Daichi-san! I was in the volleyball team in middle school! I should be okay!" Daichi gave her a small nod and sighed.

"If you are okay with playing."

"Un! I'll be fine!"

The basketball team got into their positions and stared at their opponents. Karasuno's volleyball team also got into their positions, even though they weren't as skilled as them, there were not going to lose this game.

"Seiya, nice serve!"

"Ah."

The smack of the volleyball against the palm of the hand echoed though the gym.

* * *

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of 'Just go with the Flow!' I hope you enjoyed it! I haven't been updating stories for the longest time and I've been getting really sweet messages from new and old readers asking me to start or continue writing. It makes me really happy to know that people enjoy my stories!

If you liked this chapter please leave a review! Anything is fine, even constructive criticism Ill try and get the next chapter out ASAP! I have the other all outlined so I know where I'm going with it!

Thanks again guys and see you next chapter!

-KizunaCho


End file.
